Most mobile terminals employ a lithium battery. A process for charging the lithium battery may have 4 phases, which may be a trickle current charge phase, a constant current charge phase, a constant voltage charge phase and a charge termination phase. The process for charging the lithium battery is controlled by an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip. When it starts to charge the lithium battery, the IC chip may detect a voltage of the lithium battery. When the voltage is less than an initial voltage of the constant current charge phase, the lithium battery is charged with a trickle current. Only when it is detected that the voltage of the lithium battery reaches the initial voltage of the constant current charge phase, the constant current charge phase is entered into from the trickle current charge phase. However, in related arts, flexibility of charging the lithium battery with the trickle current by a terminal is poor.